Let the Music live
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: It has been one year since Jaden stood up to his mom and has decided to move out on his own to rediscover his life and if music still holds meaning to him. Better summary inside, Spectralwings and Maricksage colab story
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A year has passed since Jaden stood up to his mother and found  
someone who loved him for reasons other than his music. Even though he  
continued to play Violin, something always held him back from returning to the  
professional stage that desperately wants their young prodigy back in the lime  
light. Jaden now struggles to determine whether or not being a violinist  
actually means something to him, and goes on a journey within his soul to find  
out if it does.

Warnings: AU, Slash/Shonen-ai, Rated T for safety, Maybe some OOCness (we'll  
try not to have that).

Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-OH GX+Spectralwings+Maricksage= No ownership.

-This is a continuation of what we call the 'Musical series'...It all started  
with 'Go where you can be seen', the 'The Cellist's Rhapsody' and then 'Going  
Solo' (so you may want to check those out first).

Glossary

(for those who may not know)  
Introduction & Rondo Capriccioso in A minor: One of my favorite songs to hear  
being preformed. It was written for Violin and orchestra by Charles-Camille  
Saint-Saëns in 1863. Check it out on YouTube.  
Tchaikovsky Violin Concerto: I like this one as well, but I like Rondo  
Capriccioso in A minor better. According to my friend, it's one of the hardest  
song to play (I wouldn't know since I don't play instruments). It was written  
by Pytor Llyich Tchaikovsky in 1878. Check it out on YouTube as well!  
Rosin: A substance that string instrument users use upon the hairs of their  
bow to make it sticky in order to produce sound against the strings. Its main  
ingredient is tree sap, and depending on the manufacturer, other ingredients  
like bee's wax maybe added. The darker the rosin, the softer it is. I've heard  
that light rosin is better for Violins, but I wouldn't know. ^^;

Maricksage: Hi there, Maricksage here I wanted to say a word in here, this will be posted on both mine and Spectralwings' profiles and updated as soon as we have compiled the chapter to each other's satisfaction so as I say in my fics, here we go and on with the show!

Chapter 1: Stepping out

Jaden found himself slowly walking through the hallway in his home, his brown eyes taking in the detail and the essence of the photos that hung on the cream colored walls. Pictures of a young woman with a violin in various places, dresses and events etched themselves in to his head, causing him to dream up possible dialog that may have went on, and gained various emotions as  
he went from one picture to the next. His fingertips ran along the wall, feeling the uneven and bumpy texture against his skin, remembering the times he would draw pictures on this make shift canvas, only to be yelled at and punished later.

Eventually, when he neared the stairway, he looked down at the descending steps first, remembering the time at a young age when he was afraid to climb up something so 'high'. He chuckled to himself, thinking he must have looked silly as he descended to the living room. He took the time to look around, the same old fading red couches, chipped glass table, gray rug in the middle of the floor and shelves upon shelves of pictures of a young woman from long ago  
where all still here, and may remain here for some time to come.

Licking his lips he turned his head in the direction of the kitchen, mouth slowly forming into a frown, the hand where he held his new violin case tightened around the handle. He wondered if he should say something to the woman who chopped various vegetables and looked as though she really wasn't living in this world, but he remembered it wouldn't matter. She wouldn't  
notice if he wasn't there anymore. Sighing, Jaden turned away towards the door and placed his free hand on the handle. He couldn't help but look back one last time, he couldn't help that no matter how she may have treated him, that she was still his mother, and he couldn't help that no matter the ordeals he went though, he still loved her.

The sound of a car honking snapped him back from his thoughts and he quickly opened the door to be greeted by Bastion, his best friend, who waited for him in the driver's side of the car. Jaden made his way over to the trunk and carefully placed his new violin in. As he made his way back over to the passenger's side of the car, he peaked into the back of the seats, amazed that  
he had that many boxes. He opened the passenger's door and hopped in, thanking Bastion with a smile as he buckled himself down, who only waved it off with his hand and an equally friendly smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Having a place of your own is kind of a big responsibility." Bastion said as he carefully pulled out of Jaden's former driveway.

"Yeah," Jaden replied as he leaned against the window, "I think it's for the best."

Jaden couldn't take living with his mother any more. He couldn't stand to see her obsess over his violin playing and her past constantly. She was obviously in a dream she couldn't awaken from, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get her to see him as something more than an extension to her dream that had long faded away with the results of reality crashing down  
on her, He couldn't get her to awaken. She was indeed a good violinist, but good wasn't going to get you a seat in the Domino Symphony Orchestra (or DSO), and after her accident, that caused her to lose her arm, and having started a family, she must have just gone mad somewhere down the road.

After contemplating over his idea to move away over the last semester of 10th grade, he finally mustered up the courage to find a one bed room apartment and somehow got his mother to cosign for his decision to move out. Paying for it wasn't going to be much of a problem for the time being, since he still had money saved up from the competitions he used to enter back when  
his desire to play was only for his mother's sake, and from the times he stared as a soloist with DSO. But even now, he felt guilty for leaving his mother there by herself.

"Here we are." Bastion's voice dragged Jaden from his thoughts to look at the apartment building he would now be living in.

It looked like a tiny house, connected to another. The box like design kind of reminded him of a trailer and the dull green of the paint didn't look very attractive with the clashing color of the almost aqua green of the windows and the red hue of the doors. But the inside was far better than the outside of the house, reminding him of the saying: "It doesn't matter how you look on the  
outside, it's the inside that counts", which surprisingly held true for the little apartment in the quiet neighborhood.

A smile and a blush crept over Jaden's face when he noticed a familiar figure standing by the curb, waving at them with a lively twinkling in his silver eyes, cyan hair pillowing gently in the wind, and glasses holding a faint glimmer of the sun off the rims and lenses. He was standing with his stand, a bag, and his cello, which in comparison sometimes looked massive beside the small ivory skinned boy. Jaden often found himself wondering how he managed to carry the thing on his back, but just guessed that Syrus must be stronger than he looked. The boy rushed over to them as soon as the car parked, dragging his cello along with him, and greeted Jaden with a hug as he got out of his side. Jaden retuned the hug, tightening his arms around Syrus'  
waist and burying his face into his sweet smelling hair, allowing a contented sigh to escape from his lips.

Their moment was interrupted with Bastion clearing his throat, and pointing the boxes that rested haphazardly in the back of his small car. The two gave sheepish grins as they walked over to assist their friend with Jaden's stuff. Bastion found himself giggling over their display, he was used to it, but it was always interesting to see them embrace each other like they haven't seen  
one another in years, even though it had only been a few days. "Thanks you guys for helping move my stuff." Jaden said as he pushed open the door to his new home.

He looked around, the living area was pretty spacious with a big closet that had large mirrors for doors and a long window. There was a small kitchen with white and gray tiles, oak cabinets, a refrigerator that seemed to be well used, a back door, a sink that looked as though it was brand new, and a stove. Further back was the bathroom and the bed room he remembered seeing when took a look around the place when he filled out the application. It wasn't perfect, but it was cozy, and the right size.

"It's no problem, you don't have a car and nor does Syrus. I'm just happy I could help you out before I have to go in to work." Bastion carefully placed a box down onto the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, and my parents said it was OK for me to stay over and help you unpack." Syrus let out a huge sigh as he dropped a box that was a lot heaver than it looked. He gave Jaden a sweet smile when he felt his lover's hand pet his shoulder.

ababababababababaab

"Well, I guess that should do it for now." Jaden grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking over the unpacking they 'accomplished'. Most of it went into his room, and plates and silver ware his mentor Mrs. Hibiki gave him were placed neatly on the shelves. Most of the stuff that remained in the boxes were gifts from people he met while playing the violin in the Youth  
Symphony Orchestra (or YSO) on weekends. He knew he was going to need furniture, but he wasn't going to worry about that right now.

"Good, I was starting to get hungry." Syrus shouted from the kitchen, he was whipping them up something to eat and drink. "We'll figure out what to do with the rest of the stuff when the time comes."

Jaden sat on the floor in front of a large box, with a table cloth draped lazily over it. He pet the pillow next to himself, inviting Syrus to share his space at the make shift table, upon which his little lover had set the plate of sandwiches down upon, along with two cans of generic cherry cola. They ate in silence, a comfortable silence, every now and then exchanging loving  
glances, slight touches and feeding one another bites of their food. Once they were finished, Jaden reached over to one of the boxes and pulled out an extra pillow to rest his head upon as he and Syrus lay back on the cool wooden floors.

Syrus made himself comfortable by resting his head on Jaden's chest, and snuggling up next to him, trying to close as much distance as he could. He felt the violinist readjust himself so that he could wrap an arm around Syrus' shoulder. The smaller boy sighed in contempt as he listened to his strong and steady heart beat and traced small and slow circles on Jaden's abdomen, enjoying the feel of the material his red T-shirt was made out of.

The Sun was setting outside, bathing the two boys in a shower of gold and orange lights though the horizontal slits in the blinds. Somehow, the day seemed to drift along without them noticing, and somehow Jaden's thoughts began to drift back to his mother. He wondered if she were alright without him being there, he knew how she could get even worse sometimes, scaring him into believing that she was going to hurt herself in some way as she forced him to sit there and listen to her story about a young girl with a dream among dreams, and how an accident and a child ruined it all for her.

As if sensing Jaden's train of thoughts, Syrus suddenly sat up so that he could face the brunette, who now was off into the depths of his mind with a glazed and upset expression plastered on his handsome face. Frowning, Syrus arose from his spot and opened his cello case to pull out a folder that contained sheet music. He sauntered his way back over to his boyfriend and playfully smacked him over the head with the folder, causing him to shoot up from his spot and give Syrus a look of shock. Syrus giggled and asked, "Want to look over the music for tomorrow's 'concert' in the park?"

Jaden frowned and looked away.

"You just can't keep thinking about her..."He murmured with a frown as he opened the folder to pull out some of the songs they'll be performing for a bunch of old people in a park near a nursing home.

"I know. But I can't help but to worry, she's my mother."

"...I understand how you feel." He whispered as his silver eyes scanned over the sheet of music as a way to cast out thoughts of his older Brother, Zane who also played the cello at a National level.

"I'm sorry Sy." Jaden said as he walked across the room to grab his Violin case and stand.

It was brand new one with a brand new violin protected inside a nest of red velvet. it was given to him by Mrs. Hibiki after he left his old violin back in the concert hall a year ago when he had the courage to stand up to his mother and tell her how he felt, even though it felt like it was pointless to do so He flicked open the polished black case and revealed inside a beautiful  
red wood violin and bow. Carefully, he lifted it out of its case and placed the sheet music on the black standard stand (that he was sure just about every musician he knew owned), and adjusted the pages to match the music that Syrus wanted to run through.

Jaden then picked up and studied the bow. After a moment, he took the rosin out of its case and ran it along the fine hairs of the bow in even stokes, making sure he applied the correct amount. Then he raised his violin to his chin, adjusting it so it felt comfortable, he looked back and awaited Syrus to adjust himself and his stand. The violinist made sure to apologize for his  
lack of chairs, thinking it must not be comfortable for a cellist to be playing on box.

When all was set, Jaden began to play and adjust his strings, along with Syrus, to the proper tune. Once that was over, they started to warm up with some of their improvisational music they usually did before their class would start up. One of them would usually began to lead the other into a song designed by their imaginations, and the other would follow along, creating a wondrous melody that would often draw a crowd of awed and envious students at their high school orchestra to listen to.

Once they felt they were ready, they started to run though some of the music that the leader of the Summer Strings Quartet decided on playing. The quartet was lead by and organized by some girl from their tenth grade class named Blair who played the violin, and her friend who played the viola. To be honest, Jaden didn't want to join the quartet, but Syrus insisted that it  
would be a good idea for them to get involved in something musical over the summer after they were invited to join, so that their skills wouldn't go to waste. But given the choices between the quartet and music camp (which was suggested by Hibiki and may have been a better choice for his skills), Jaden chose the quartet, mainly because he would be playing with and would get to  
spend his summer with Syrus.

However, the music that they had been playing was WAY too simplistic for the skills that Jaden had honed over eleven of his seventeen years of his life with his blood, sweat and tears. They were stuck playing easy tunes that anyone would be able to recognize from the pop genre and such. He knew it was to better suit the various skill levels of the members that played in the  
Quartet, but even so he felt extremely bored when playing the music that he easily mastered, and was usually stuck directing the rest of the quartet, and adjusting the measures to 'fix' the sounds and fingering for his fellow string players. However sometimes (even though he was only trying to help) that would cause Blair to get angry with him, and insist that he was just showing off and trying to take over just because they all knew he played at a professional level. And because of these clashes with Blair, he was usually stuck playing second violin (which he didn't mind). Usually, when they finished performing, he would find himself swamped with people that had attended his concerts a few years back, asking him why he hadn't been competing in a while, or why he wasn't with DSO, and that would put him in a sour mood, forcing him to think  
about his mother.

"I think that's enough for now." Syrus said with a yawn, while he politely covered his mouth with a small hand. He packed up his belongings along with Jaden and proceeded to move in a corner, out from the middle of the floor.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired of practicing this. Well just run through them again tomorrow with the others before we perform them anyway."

"Are you excited?" Syrus asked as he sat before his bag and unzipped it to pull out his pjs and tooth brush for the night.

"About the concert? I'm excited that it's the last one..." Jaden replied as he plugged in the alarm clock and settled it for eight am since Syrus' mother would be picking them up around nine.

"Don't be so mean." he chuckled. Syrus knew Jaden would respond like that, but he felt like asking anyway. He placed his items on a nearby box and wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist.

The brunette caressed his face, causing the smaller boy's cheeks to heat up from the contact of his boyfriend's smooth and soft hands against his face. Syrus pushed up on his toes, as Jaden leaned down to meet him half way for a long awaited kiss. As their lips connected, it sent a feeling that they could only describe as 'right' throughout their young bodies, drawing out soft and wanting moans as their lips massaged one another's. Jaden's tongue flicked against his partner's lips, asking for entrance, which was eagerly awarded as Syrus slowly ran his hands up the violinist's sides and under his shirt, feeling his heated flesh against the palms of his delicate hands.

However, almost as soon as the kiss had started, it was broken as Jaden reluctantly pulled away. He glanced at the clock, reminding Syrus that they should really be getting ready for bed so that they could get enough sleep, and be top form for tomorrow's performance. Letting out a heavy sigh, the two young musicians readied themselves for bed. They decided to camp out on the cold wooden floor since neither of them felt like shoving boxes off of Jaden's bed. They curled up in each other's arms and whispered their good nights, and slowly, and comfortably drifted off to sleep, dreaming of tomorrow's event.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: AU, Slash/Shonen-ai, Rated T for safety, Maybe some OOCness (we'll  
try not to have that).  
Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-OH GX+Spectralwings+Maricksage= No ownership.

-This is a continuation of what we call the 'Musical series'...It all started  
with 'Go where you can be seen', the 'The Cellist's Rhapsody' and then 'Going  
Solo' (so you may want to check those out first).

　  
Chapter 2  
The alarm blared in a most irritating fashion when it reached 8:00 sharp, the noise penetrated the calm that had settled over the two lovers entangled in each other's embrace. But only one of them stirred to the noise, their small fingers groping to find the snooze button and stop the alarm's ceaseless wailing. To which he sat up and rubbed the sleep from glazed eyes, still only mildly aware he had awoken. Yawning he got up and stretched stiffly since he had spent the night on the hard floor but he smiled, remembering who it was he had laid with as his eyes looked to Jaden fondly. He noted how sweet he looked as he laid there asleep, and it seemed a calmed peace had finally settled over him, despite the turmoil that tormented him in his waking hours plagued by the past. It showed in every motion he made and every time he would look off to the distance as if distracted by something thing long since dead. Even his music reflected his inner turmoil, at least when he was playing with the Summer Strings Quartet. But when it was just him in practice…he seemed much more at ease if only for a moment.

Gently moving out of their makeshift bed Syrus went to the bathroom and changed out of his ruffled clothes he had been in since yesterday. He had forgotten to change only after that sweet desirable kiss. Syrus blushed thinking about the very thought of being so intimate with Jaden, he  
thoughtfully placed a finger to his pale lips and thought of how good the kiss felt. But all too soon Jaden forced it to part as if he were afraid to go further than a simple kiss. But the thought was lost upon him as he stripped and moved to put on his uniform and within a few moments time he was fully dressed again as he emerged. He wore simplistic black dress shoes with  
matching black slacks and a short sleeved white button up shirt that bared the crest of the Summer Strings Quartet over his heart. He adjusted the black tie he wore one last time to be sure it was straight before he re-entered the living room to see his still sleeping love, to which he sighed gently with a small smile on his face. He went over to where Jaden still laid and knelt down and gently brushed a stray hair out of Jaden's eyes, and took his face into his hands and leaned in to meet his sleeping lips, knowing this was sure to stir him into waking without a fuss. This was quickly proved as Jaden's lips moved to the feeling of Syrus' over them proving he had indeed awoken. Chocolate brown orbs fluttered open and he pulled out of the kiss and looked  
upon his love with adoring eyes. "Morning Syrus…" Jaden murmured sleepily.

Syrus giggled gently as he stood again and said "Morning, come on Jaden, get up and go change otherwise we'll be late and you know Blair will have our necks if we aren't on time."

Jaden shuddered at the thought of feeling Blair's wrath, and quickly got up and grabbed his own uniform and went to go change while Syrus went into the kitchen and found some cereal and milk and made them both a bowl, and patiently waited till Jaden returned hastily straightening his tie. He sat beside Syrus and began to dig into the meal and all the while his mind  
remained distracted over a great number of things. While this was their last performance for the Summer Strings Quartet, he was unsure of how things were to progress after this was all over and in truth he was worried about maybe being a little too rash in leaving his mother all alone in that house. There was still that present empty, nervous, and uneasy feeling. She was never  
mentally stable at least in most people's opinion. Even so Jaden still felt the need to be near, but still he wanted to draw away from her, and these emotions were always in constant conflict with one another. It was Syrus who pulled his thoughts away from these troubling things. "Umm…Jaden…are you alright?" He asked timidly.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine…just a lot is on my mind." Jaden said softly.

Syrus watched him carefully and took his hand gently, his thumb running over the top in a soothing manner. To which Jaden met Syrus' eyes at long last and to this Jaden felt the need to ask him " Sy'…tell me something will you…why is it so hard for someone to forget their past…if someone like you is there to guide and help them?"

"Because…I suppose for some, it takes more time to feel another's love when they have such deep emotional wounds. But still Jaden…I'm with you. Just remember this forever." Syrus responded with a warm sweet voice.

Jaden couldn't help but smile. Syrus' words and his presence made his heart sing, and his desire to play violin for him to become almost too much to bear. But he settled for bringing the cellist out of his chair and holding him tightly to his chest. Syrus blushed wildly and Jaden whispered, "You always tell me just what I need to hear…thank you…my love…Syrus."

Syrus closed his eyes and let his lover hold him till they heard a knock at the door causing them to hastily part. Jaden went to the door and opened it to see Syrus' mother standing before him. She smiled sweetly and said, "Good morning Jaden are you and my boy ready to go?"

"Yes Mrs. Truesdale yes we are ready." Jaden said and Syrus appeared at his side.

His mother smiled proudly and gave her son a hug and said, "Oh you look so  
grown up in that uniform."

"Mom, cut that out, it's embarrassing..." Syrus said shyly. He hated being  
fussed over especially since he was very shy.

Jaden smiled watching Syrus' mother fuss over his cyan blue hair as they went out to the car. Jaden couldn't understand why Syrus was so shy about his looks when he himself thought he was so beautiful inside and out. The entire ride Jaden kept stealing glances at the young bluenet who kept his gaze out of the window, watching the outside world as it flew by them. The entire time Jaden wondered how Syrus could be so flustered by such a simple complement such as one from his own mother. But in his own mind he wished that his own mother gave him more complements than the ones he received from just his music alone. But he shook the thought from his head when Mrs. Truesdale spoke to him "So Syrus tells me you two have been working on this performance. How about tonight you come over for dinner to celebrate your completion of the Summer Strings Quartet?" She asked.

Jaden smiled and said "I would love that Miss Truesdale." Jaden couldn't help but see Syrus' gaze shift to him from the mirror in the front seat and he smiled sweetly when he noticed his love returned the gesture.

Soon they reached the park they were set to perform in to which Jaden couldn't help but to sigh as he got out with his violin case in hand. Meanwhile Syrus had his cello slung over his shoulder and he and Jaden bid farewell for the moment to Syrus' mother who wished them luck. Once they were alone Jaden said "So…nervous at all Syrus?"

Syrus clutched the strap on his shoulder tighter and softly replied "Yeah…a little but even so I can't wait to play."

Jaden fondly took his love's hand in his for a moment casing the pair to stop in their tracks, causing Syrus looked questioningly at Jaden. "What? If we are late Blair will kill us."

Jaden's expression looked both deeply serious, but still loving as he stated without a care, "Let her be angry, she can wait for a minute more. Besides, it's you I'm more concerned for."

Syrus blushed deeply his hold becoming weak as Jaden's became firm as if it was with a bow in his hand. Syrus trembled slightly trying to move but he couldn't Jaden had captured him and wasn't about to let him go. "Syrus, there's no need for you to be nervous…I'll be right there on the stage with you. Don't worry, no matter how well the performance is, or if it is bad I'll still love you no matter what."

Syrus felt Jaden's hand release his and with a skipping heartbeat whispered "Thank you…that…means lot to me." Jaden smiled again and they continued on towards the site where Blair had instructed them to meet at.

Upon arriving there she was already speaking to another person but when she noticed them coming she broke off with them and rounded on them and to this Syrus gulped shrinking behind Jaden who reassured him as she met them."Truesdale! You are so late I told you to meet us here at least 15 minutes ago!" Blair yelled in an outrage.

Syrus timidly spoke up to this "I'm sorry Blair…I just…we were…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry?! Sorry doesn't excuse your tardiness Truesdale!" To this she looked to Jaden and with a completely different attitude said "Jaden no doubt you were only late because of Truesdale's stupidity so it's no problem you're late."

Jaden smiled and confidently said "While I m happy you watch out for the good of the quartet I would appreciate it if you wouldn't scold my friend in such a manner."

"Yes, but he could have delayed the performance." Blair pointed out. But Jaden still looked unconvinced as he casually told her:

"Be that as it may, he is here now so there is no use in fussing over small details." And with that, he walked away with Syrus right behind him.

"Jaden are you sure you should have been so harsh with her like that?" Syrus asked.

Jaden looked at him and shook his head, "No she seeks perfection and no person alive is completely perfect. We each try to be that perfect being but even so we make a mistake, that is the first rule a musician should learn is that it is okay to make mistakes."

"Funny, The Jaden I know wouldn't say such silly things like that." Came a voice that stopped Jaden dead in his track as he and Syrus turned to the owner. Jaden's jaw dropped seeing her again after so long,

"Mrs. Hibiki." Jaden breathed in total shock.


End file.
